Bumi itu Bulat Pepat, Kawan-kawan
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Hagita yakin kalau di sebuah sudut bumi ini pasti ada tempat di mana gebetannya akan peka dan menyatakan cinta suatu saat, tapi, maaf ya Mas, bumi tidak punya sudut.Untuk #TAKABURC [fic kolaborasi azukihazl dan Yagitarou Arisa]


**orange © takano ichigo** ; tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **untuk celenj #TAKABURC**

 **kolaborasi azukihazl dan Yagitarou Arisa!**

 **Selamat membaca!~**

* * *

 **[bumi itu bulat pepat, kawan-kawan]** —Hagita yakin kalau di sebuah sudut bumi ini pasti ada tempat di mana gebetannya akan peka dan menyatakan cinta suatu saat, tapi, maaf ya _mas_ , bumi tidak punya sudut.

* * *

Hagita strong, **str** ess tak tertol **ong**. Hagita _tsuyoi_ , **tsu** kurin nasib aja, **y** a, **oi** _(tolong jangan hapus koma dan spasi di antara huruf a dan o)_. Hagita kuat.

Bagaimana tidak bisa. Sudah banyak cobaan berat yang menimpa seorang Hagita Saku, semuanya tentang gebetan. Hagita tahu, kan, hidup itu selalu di atas dan selalu di bawah. Ada kala gebetannya tidak peka, ada pula kala gebetannya setengah peka.

Namanya Murasaka Azusa.

Gadis manis yang matanya bulat, menambah tingkat kemanisannya, anak dari pemilik toko roti paling enak di daerah sini—menurut Hagita, sih, soalnya dia suka diberi gratis. Baik pula. Tapi selalu membuat dunia Hagita jungkir balik (tidak membuat Hagita ingin jungkir balik soalnya Hagita tidak bakat jungkir balik).

Salah satu momen yang paling Hagita ingat adalah saat entah kenapa mereka pulang sekolah berdua. Asyik, kan. Keempat kawannya yang lain tidak penting sedang ter(ge)letak di mana. Azusa memintanya untuk menunggu sesaat di pinggiran jalan, berpayung pohon besar yang agak bungkuk, sementara gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu akan ke mana terlebih dahulu.

Ya, sudah, Hagita menurut. Hagita berdiri tegap, memandangi keadaan sekitar yang tampaknya jarang dilewati banyak orang. Saking sibuk melamun sambil sesekali menaikturunkan kacamata, sampai-sampai Hagita baru sadar kalau kakinya sudah menjadi tempat singgah seekor kucing, yang, kali ini tengah _mengusek-usek_ sepatu Hagita.

Bulunya putih bersih. Lucu. Tapi Azusa lebih lucu.

Maka Hagita berjongkok, menatap mata biru si kucing, dan kucing itu balas menatapnya. Kemudian Hagita tidak tahan. Meskipun ia harus menjaga imej tapi kucing ini terlalu lucu. Sekali lagi, Azusa lebih lucu.

Hagita menggerakkan tangannya. Mengusap-usap kepala si kucing berbulu putih yang ternyata sangat lembut. Kucing itu menikmatinya— _ahn_. Hal itu berlangsung lumayan lama.

"Lucunyaaa." Tiba-tiba Hagita mendengar suara Azusa. Dia segera menoleh, mendapati gadis yang ditunggu sejak tadi telah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dan, kawan-kawan, kalau kalian sedang di posisi Hagita, pasti yang terpikir adalah Azusa bilang kalau kucingnya lucu, kan?

Tapi Hagita malah menjawab, "Makasih—"

Azusa berjalan mendekat. Ikut-ikutan mengusap bulu putih si kucing sambil mengatakan, "Lucu. Kucingnya lucu."

Hagita kicep. "Ma-makasih. Na-nanti aku bilang ke—ke ... pemiliknya."

Kenal pemiliknya darimana Hongkong. Orang kucingnya sendiri nyasar gegara kesengsem sama sepatunya Hagita.

Kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya selalu begitu. Mungkin Hagita yang terlalu anu atau Azusa hanya kurang lebar membuka matanya, begitu, padahal Hagita kurang apa. _Perutnya juga kotak-kotak enam, lho._

Mungkin benar adanya kalau Hagita nggak seganteng Suwa. Mungkin benar adanya kalau Hagita tidak punya senyum semanis Kakeru. Tapi—

"Hagita, aku nggak tahu kalau kau suka kucing," kata Azusa, tangan masih setia mengelus-elus punggung kucing itu.

"Kucing, kan, lucu."— _Kayak_ _kamu_.

Hagita mengutuk mulutnya yang tak pernah bisa menyanggupi keinginan hatinya sendiri untuk menggombali perempuan—terlebih Azu sendiri.

Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa memfungsikan otak ke mode menggombal secara otomatis, sih? Kenapa lidahnya selalu kelu saat ingin melontarkan pujian atau rayuan setinggi langit, seindah sayap kupu-kupu, dan secantik wajah yang akan digombalinya, sih? Mungkin Hagita perlu cepat-cepat berlangganan tips dan trik menggombali cewek yang selalu ditawarkan provider pulsanya.

"Aku suka cowok yang suka kucing."

Mata Hagita melotot di balik kacamata minus tiga silindris satunya. Hagita tidak akan sepercaya diri itu menyangka Azu sedang melempar kode keras padanya. Hagita memang tidak ada rasa sama seekor kucing. Suka atau tidak pun Hagita tidak tahu.

La-lagipula, selama ini rasa suka Hagita pada Azu cuma sepihak, bukan? Posibilitas bakal bertepuk sebelah tangan malah lebih besar kalau dirasa-rasa. Dan mungkin seandainya betul Hagita suka kucing, Azu belum tentu mau dengannya, bukan?

—Eh, bukan berarti Hagita menyerah! Ingat itu!

Tangan Hagita berhenti mengelus bulu-bulu putih di perut si kucing saat ia tak sengaja membuat jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari-jari lentik sang gebetan yang kukunya dipoles kutek bening.

Bukannya berhenti seperti yang sering dilihatnya di drama-drama televisi yang setiap malam terpaksa ditontonnya karena tak sanggup beradu mulut dengan sang ibu yang tak (akan) bisa (di)kalah(kan), tangan Azu masih mengelus bulu-bulu kucing itu meski tangannya sebagian sudah menimpa telapak tangan Hagita.

Bohong kalau Hagita tak segera salah tingkah. Kacamata dinaikturunkan, muka menunduk makin dalam—tiada maksud juga untuk mengintip benda keramat yang biasa berwarna dan bercorak macam-macam yang di balik rok pendek yang dikenakan Azu. Sumpah.

Hagita menjamin, selaknat-laknatnya dirinya, Hagita tak akan selaknat itu sama gebetan sendiri. Atau gebetan orang lain. Titik.

Hagita hanya tidak mau Azu melihat warna asing di kedua pipinya yang memanas tak keruan. Itu saja. Dan lagi, Azu bertingkah biasa-biasa saja setelah bersentuhan seperti tadi, bukan?

"Ayo kita pelihara kucing ini, Hagita!" Azu berseru, mengusulkan ide hebat di kepalanya tapi tidak hebat di kepala Hagita.

Hagita cengo. Tidak menyangka Azu akan melibatkan dirinya untuk mengurus kucing yang beberapa menit lalu sudah membuat dia dan Azu mempunya momen romantis—yang dirasakan oleh Hagita secara sepihak.

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

Tiada maksud menolak dalam suara Hagita. Pemuda kacamata yang lebih banyak diam kalau tidak bertingkah _absurd_ ini hanya ingin mempertanyakan kenapa Azu mau melibatkan Hagita dalam persoalan urus-mengurus kucing. Padahal Azu sudah tahu kalau Hagita sangat tidak (pernah bisa) berkompeten merawat sesuatu.

"Tapi, Hagita bilang, Hagita suka kucing. Hagita nggak mau merawat kucingnya memang?"

 _Apa? Kapan aku bilang aku suka kucing, hah?_ Begitu pikir Hagita.

Azu mengeluarkan jurus merajuk paling kuat semuka bumi—mata berkaca-kaca, bibir maju sedikit, dan dominasi ekspresi mau menangis di wajah cantiknya—membuat Hagita tak punya kuasa untuk menolak—meski dari awal tidak menolak juga, sih. Dia hanya tak mau repot mengurus kucing yang bahkan masih perlu pelatihan supaya bisa buang pup di toilet terdekat. Hagita tidak mau mengurus kucing pup doang, kalau boleh jujur. Trauma.

"Oke, deh." Hagita mengiyakan, tak lupa satu anggukan yang membuat kacamatanya melorot sediiiikkiiitttt sekali.

"Tapi, aku nggak tahu gimana caranya merawat kucing."

Hagita kicep. Mau menoyor sayang kepala sang gebetan tapi tak sanggup. Mau berkomentar pedas-pedas pun tak sanggup—menggombali saja tak bisa apalagi menghina? Tambah nggak mungkin, kan?

Lagipula, Hagita ingat kalau ia hanya pernah sekali merawat sesuatu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu itu bernama Tamagochi. Cuma seminggu hidup waktu hidupnya. Amuk saja Hagita yang lebih senang bertarung bersama monster-monster Pok*mon-nya ketimbang memberi makan Tamagochi hadiah dari penukaran kupon es krim langganannya. Waktu itu malah Naho dan Suwa mengubur Tamagochinya karena Hagita nggak tegaan orangnya.

"Aku juga nggak tahu, Azu," Hagita menimpali, berharap Azu akan berhenti merajuk dan punya ide lain dibanding mengurus kucing antah-berantah ini—jadi pacarnya, misalnya.

Hagita memang masih kuat untuk terus berharap, kawan. Biar saja. Sampai Azusa bisa peka, Hagita tak akan berhenti meski ia masih dalam jarak tempuh setengah menuju titik perempat jalan menuju cinta sejatinya.

Azu mengangkat kucing itu ke pundaknya dan kucing itu mau-mau saja leyeh-leyeh di sana dengan mata setengah terpejam keenakan karena dagunya dielus-elus oleh Azusa.

"Pokoknya, aku akan membawa kucing ini ke rumah! Kita akan membesarkannya sampai kucing ini punya anak dan cucu!"

Hagita bisa melihat ada kobar api imajiner kaya semangat dan tekad perjuangan di sepasang bolamata beriris kecokelatan milik Azusa. Bolamata itu tak ubahnya seperti seorang ibu yang baru memiliki seorang bayi untuk dibesarkan.

Dan Hagita tak bisa bohong kalau hatinya terenyuh melihatnya. Azu yang manis dan kekanak-kanakan bisa terlihat begitu keibuan dengan semangat khas seperti gadis belianya. Dan kata 'kita' dalam ucapan Azu meyakinkannya kalau Azu tak main-main mengajaknya membesarkan kucing itu.

Hagita suka. Hagita makin suka dengan Azu dan ingin buru-buru segera memilikinya. Namun, tak bisa. Masih ada gerbang universitas yang harus dilewatinya dan meja juga kursi terbaik di perusahaan besar untuk dimilikinya sebelum betul-betul mendapatkan Azusa—itupun kalau tidak keduluan oleh lelaki lain yang (mungkin) lebih baik dari Hagita. Oh, jangan lupa rintangan untuk mendapatkan izin dari papa dan mama mertua. Sip.

Tapi, bukan berarti Hagita tak bisa memilikinya, bukan?

"Baiklah. Ayo rawat kucing itu."

Dan di hari-hari selanjutnya, sudah bukan hal aneh lagi kalau ada yang mendapati Hagita berkeliaran di sekitar rumah keluarga Murasaka ataupun sebaliknya.

 **[Karena Hagita tak perlu mencari sudut dunia untuk mendekatkan jarak antara ia dan gebetannya. Ingat, kan, kalau dunia bulat pepat, tak bersudut? Maka, ulah seekor kucing pun bisa memperdekat distansi di antara keduanya. Terima kasih untuk kucing putih peliharaan mereka, Shiro, yang sudah mendekatkan dunia mereka berdua.]**

* * *

 **Epilog.**

* * *

Suwa yakin ada yang aneh di antara teman-teman terdekatnya belakangan ini. Bukan. Bukan Naho yang makin apet lengket dengan Kakeru atau Takako yang makin anu kepadanya. Bukan juga bola sepak kesayangannya yang dirasa semakin tidak fit di kaki raksasanya.

Suwa melirik Azu dan Hagita yang sedang berebutan roti kare seperti biasa di jembatan tempat biasa mereka berenam nongkrong. Keduanya tidak berubah dalam urusan rebut-merebut sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak dulu. Biasanya kalau bukan Hagita yang mengalah, Azu akan merelakan roti karenya dan mengunyah roti yang ditukar Hagita sembari merengut sampai Hagita ikhlas membagi rotinya jadi dua bagian.

Suwa tak bisa bohong kalau ia mendapati satu kedekatan ganjil yang terasa asing di antara dua sejoli itu. Kedekatan yang lebih dari biasanya. Kedekatan yang terlihat lebih terasa—

—romantis.

"Azu, berikan rotinya!"

"Ogah! Sudah aku kasih gratis, seharusnya Hagita terima apa adanya roti gula itu!"

"Kalau gitu, aku nggak akan ngasih uang susu untuk Shiro lagi!"

"Apa?! Tapi Hagita sudah janji mau membiayai Shiro sampai punya anak!"

Pertengkaran ambigu Hagita dan Azusa memancing banyak reaksi dari teman-temannya. Bisa dilihat air muka keempat temannya yang kalau tidak keheranan, pasti terkejut setengah mampus—dan kebetulan hanya Suwa yang terkejut itu.

Adalah Suwa Hiroto yang tidak pekanya sebelas duabelas dengan Azu jika dilihat dari kacamata seorang Hagita—-atau mata telanjang Chino Takako. Mendapati sepotong percakapan antara Hagita dan Azu yang sangat anu, Suwa yang iseng menyeletuk dengan wajah sepolos kertas HVS, "Teman-teman, hubungan kalian berdua sudah sampai level menghasilkan bayi, ya?"

"APA?!"

Dan tawa bodoh Suwa membuat dua pasang pipi milik muda-mudi itu memerah mengalahkan merahnya buah delima.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **AAAAAA, APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN DENGAN NASKAHNYA TETEH ZUKII?! SUMIMASEN /bungkukbungkuk**

 **Nggak nyangka bakalan dapet romance/humor. Serius. Tapi, seneng juga, sih. Akhirnya bisa nulis yang cerah-cerah, hm. Mungkin ga akan selucu awalnya—aku mah apa atuh kebanyakan nulis yang suram-suram /rolls**

 **Sip, sampe sini aja bacotan kolabolator Teteh Zuki. Bersediakah kawan-kawin meninggalkan jejak? See yaa~**


End file.
